LOTM: Nettle P4/Transcript
(Nettle is seen coming out of the nursery before shutting the door behind her. She's seen in a clearly exhausted state) Nettle: *Panting* Oh......my.....god.... (Nettle forces herself to stand up) Nettle: Well.... At least... They are... Happy... ???: Working hard Alpha? (Nettle looks to see Graves coming toward her) Nettle: Oh... Hello... Graves.. Graves: Jeez. (Graves looks around at Nettle's body) Graves: What happened to you? Nettle: Infant.... Swarm. Grave: Woooow…. (Nettle finally catches her breath and gets her self straighten up.) Nettle: At least they are happy. Graves: I'd imagine so. Now they can stay together, play together, and they even have a school now. Nettle: Heh. Pretty smart turning that "Breeding Factory" into a school huh? Graves: That it is. Nettle: *Sighs* Still, there's still a lot that needs done around here. Graves: Yeah. So, they didn't hurt you in there did they? Nettle: No no just tired me out a little. Graves: Want me to take over? Nettle: Graves, I'm grateful you wanna help me, but I gotta do some of this on my own. No one will respect me, or see me as a leader if I'm ALWAYS being helped. Graves: You sure? Nettle: I'm sure Graves. I will tell you if I need help. Graves: All right if you are sure. Nettle: And hey, since you mentioned it, I should go check on the school. Graves: Ah. I was about to head over there myself. Nettle: Lead the way then. (Graves and Nettle start to head over to where the Breeding Factory, now a School for infants, is) Graves: Class should still be in session. Nettle: Then I guess we could spice the classroom up a bit eh? Graves: Seeing the Alpha would be a nice surprise for the teachers and students. Nettle: Indeed. (They arrive and open the doors. They see a class currently in session) Teacher: Now if you look over you'll see that- !! Well well well students! We have a surprise visitor! Male Infant: Hm? (The infants all look to find Nettle and Graves at the door) Male Infant: No way! The Alpha! Female Infant: Oh wow the Alpha is visiting our school! Nettle: Hello children! Infants: Hi Nettle! Nettle: How's school? Male Infant #2: Boring. Nettle: That so? Female Infant #2: Yeah! I wanna play! Nettle: Heh. Are the infants giving you trouble in this regard teacher? Teacher: Oh its nothing I can't handle miss Nettle. But since you are here, is there anything you'd like to ask or add to our lesson? We are talking about history. Nettle: History eh? Graves: There's a lot of history about that. Nettle: What about the colonization of Remnant or Sequin Land? Oh! Maybe even our own humble beginnings? Teacher: Those are great concepts! I was just about to get into the spread of nest colonies. Male Infant #3: *Raises tendril* How many colonies are there? Teacher: That's an excellent question dear boy. But that is a difficult question to answer. Female Infant #2: Why's that? Teacher: Because they spread so much by the day! And with each new colony, our relations with humanity and the rest of the Omniverse grows ever stronger! Male Infant #1: Wow really? Nettle: That's right children. Thanks to our King Omega, and his son, the current king Zulu, relations with humanity have improved greatly. Female Infant #4: Why were relationships bad in the first place? Teacher: Oh that's a long story kids. One that's likely to show up in the next unit. Female Infant #4: Ah. Male Infant #5: I have a question for Miss Nettle! Nettle: Oh yes. What is your question? Male Infant #5: Is it true you have the power to brainwash people? Teacher: !! Nettle:......Uhhhhh.... Graves: Young one that's not part of the subject today. Male Infant #5: But that sounds so cool! You could make all the bad guys obey you, do whatever you wish! Nettle: Well I mean..... Male Infant #6: Yeah! Female Infant #1: It sounds amazing! Teacher: Children, please calm down let's not- Male Infant #2: Hey brainwash the teacher! Teacher: HUH!? Infants: *Cheering* Teacher: Children please!! Graves: Nettle, this is getting out of hand. Nettle: What do we do? Graves: You're the Alpha. It's your job. Nettle: …. You're getting back at me for earlier aren't you? Graves: I have no idea what you are talking about. Nettle: Uh huh... (Nettle turns to the children as they chant "Brainwash Teacher") Nettle: Children! Children listen! (The children then stop chanting) Infants: ??? Nettle: While I'm glad you like to see my power, I'm not going to brainwash anyone. Teacher: *Sighs with relief* Infants: AWWW!! Female Infant #5: Why not!? Nettle: Because.... I did a very bad thing with brainwashing. Infant: ??? Nettle: And....it's something I'd rather not discuss to people your age. Graves:..... Nettle: So please... Try to understand. While yes, the idea of brainwash bad guys, seems good. Its not. Infants:.... Male Infant #1: Do people hate you for the bad thing you did? Nettle: No. No little one. Because I regretted my actions. I apologized. And I made things right. Male Infant #1:...... Female Infant #3: Wow...! Male Infant #4: She's so nice! Nettle: Well children. Unless you have anymore questions, I must return to work. And I'm sure your teacher has more to teach. So. Anything? (The infants sit in silence) Nettle: Is that a no? Male Targhul #1: *Raises Tendril* Oh oh! Nettle: Yeah? Male Targhul #1:.......Oh wait, I forgot. Nettle: I see. Well, good luck kids! Infants: BYE MISS NETTLE!!! Teacher: Stop by anytime! (Nettle and Graves leave the school) Graves: You did great in there. Nettle: Thanks. Graves: So, now what? Nettle: I think I'm gonna go check around the rest of the place alone, if that's alright. Graves: Okay. I'll be around if you need me. Nettle: I know you will. Thank you Graves. Graves: I live to serve Alpha Nettle. *Walks off* Nettle: Graves... How you ended up being best friends with Gnash and Razor I'll never know. (Nettle goes and walks away) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Nettle Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts